He's Mine
by Dahlias
Summary: During Hermione's and Ron's Engagement party, Sirius sees his younger lover with other men. He turns from being jealous to downright possessive. HPSB COMPLETE OneShot!


**DISCLAIMOR:** Not mine... Damn! Not making any money... Damn!  
Belongs all too JKR... Oh well...

**WARNING:** Posessiveness, Crazy Mind Talk, Jealousy, and not  
beta'd but I did do a spell check!

**SUMMARY:** During Hermione's and Ron's Engagement party, Sirius  
sees his younger lover with other men. He turns from being jealous to  
downright possessive.

**PAIRING:** Sirius Black / Harry Potter.

**RATEING:** Solid R

**A/N:** This is one-shot that took me I don't know how long  
considering it's been in my files since 10-24-04 without any new update to  
it... oh well. There was supposed to be smut but I wasn't in the mood  
and I thought you guys/girls could just make up what kind of BDSM stuff  
in your little heads. Just so you know this was Lorein's Challenge in  
the canis major group in the files section ... awesome group go join.

* * *

**He's Mine!**

_Dahlias_

There was streamers and confetti covering the bare wood floor of  
the rented hall. Music from a new band played while the partiers danced  
to their hearts content.

Sitting at the high table, on the raised platform, was the couple  
of the hour; Ron Weasley and future Hermione Weasley, wrapped around one  
another in complete bliss as they sipped at a single glass of wine and  
spoke in whispers with the occasional giggle.

Sirius eyed them from his corner with a smile. It wasn't that he  
wasn't happy for them; it's just that he wished he were in their  
position.

With a sigh he leaned back in his seat, sipping at his drink. He  
would be the first person to admit that his lover had too much energy. It  
was all good for the bedroom department but it was a pain when it came  
to events such as dancing.

He didn't even feel bad about admitting that keeping up with his  
lover on the dance floor was more of an exercise and strain on his feet.  
So here he was sitting down, resting his tired feet from a maniac who  
insisted on consuming sugar products made by two red headed twins.

The music was pumping and Sirius scanned the crowd looking for - ah  
there he was. Sirius could not believe what he was seeing!

Harry, technically his godson, was sandwiched between two groping  
young men, looking more like an orgy rather than a dance between  
friends. Bodies touching and grinding against one another, a little too close  
for Sirius's liking.

_They seem awfully cozy with one another._ A voice in the back  
of his head chirped. Sirius figured out he was a little crazy a long  
while ago when he began talking to himself.

**Stuff it.**

_Now, now. No need to get all defensive._

**I told you to leave me a lone. **

_You said that last week, and this is this week._

**Grr. **

_You don't scare me. Look how your lover, your mate, is rubbing  
against those men._

**Shut up! It's called dancing.**

_Dancing. It looks more like upright shagging._

**Their clothes are still on.**

_Ah, doesn't mean they aren't having a blast feeling up on your  
man. Besides you can still have orgasm; it's called masturbating with  
clothes still on you moron._

**Shut up.**

_Just look at them. Their hands roaming over what's yours.  
Caressing that delicious arse, grinding against that hard cock you like to  
stroke._

**Leave my head now.**

_Come on, aren't you a bit jealous, don't you want to be the only  
one making those green eyes cloud with lust and mouth moan just like  
right now._

**…**

_I'm right aren't I?_

**Their hands, maybe I should break them?**

_Possibilities are endless. How does it make you feel to watch  
your mate being watched?_

**He's beautiful, he's always watched.**

_Probably right, but aren't you a bit peeved that they're  
watching right now? Right when he's lost in passion?_

**…**

_…_

**Passion? **

_Yes. He's being pleasured by two groping hormonal younger studs,  
someone other than you. Doesn't it get under your skin that it is not  
you that's making him blissful, feeling all hot and bothered? He's yours  
and you should be the one making him behave like that._

**Yes.**

_He's yours._

**Mine.**

Sirius stood, chair scraping the floor. His eyes remained on what  
was his as he slipped through the crowd. His eyes narrowed as he watched  
as his lover, companion, glance in his direction.

There was a flicker of recognition then something else Sirius did  
not want to dwell into. Harry's body moved more, in a manner that had  
Sirius growling.

_Yours._

Wandless magic can easily be done, especially when emotions were  
running high and if you were Sirius Black.

The two young men, who were bumping and grinding against a one  
Harry Potter, had been shoved backwards by an unforeseen force. Before  
their cries of protest could be finished, Sirius black had apparated away  
with his lover, Harry Potter.

**xxxxxx**

Harry felt himself being thrown atop the softness of the comforter  
of his home somewhere in Scotland. It was dark and the only sounds he  
could hear were of his own breathing. He was sweaty and the cool air that was coming in from the opened  
window was making him shiver.

"Who do you belong to Harry?"

Harry's breath hitched; he recognized that tone of voice, Sirius  
was a bit angry and jealous, meaning his plan worked.

"What do you mean?" Well, he wasn't going to make it easy, that's  
for sure.

The slam of the window made Harry jump and turn his head in its  
direction. His heart was pounding and he was loving every moment of it!

"Don't play coy with me Harry. Who. Do. You. Belong. To?"

"I - Sirius? What's gotten into you?" Harry asked making sure to  
sound pathetic as he looked.

And he was rewarded.

A low growl escaped from the animagus. Harry soon found himself  
propelled backwards so he was laying spread eagle, on his front, in the  
middle of the bed, all done by a flick of the wand and muttered words.  
Before he could protest, Harry found himself straddled by a very  
un-amused lover who propped himself up by his hands on either side of Harry's  
head.

Sirius's eyes moved so it took in all of Harry's facial features.  
"I'm going to ask you one last time." They were now staring at one  
another, eye to eye. "Who do you belong to?"

"You." Harry murmured as he flexed his arm just to realize that he  
was pinned down securely by something that allowed him minimal  
movements.

_Take! Claim! You know you want to._

And that is exactly what Sirius Black - ex convict of Azkaban -  
did. For the rest of the night Harry was reduced to begging and pleading  
and screaming that he belonged to one Sirius Black.

**THE END**


End file.
